Unknown Fiancee
by Cymbala
Summary: Sango's 18th bday is coming up, and as a surprise, she's meeting the fiancee she never knew she had. what's Miroku's take on all this? read to find out! and review. that's important. COMPLETE!
1. Meeting Minoru

**Hello friends, Janae here with more MirSan-ness! I hope y'all enjoy it! **

"Are you serious? Congratulations!" said Kagome, hugging her friend. It was just the two of them at the campsite because Miroku and Inuyasha had gone for a dip of their own in the hot spring that was nearby. Shippo and Kirara were back in Kaede's village. Shippo wanted to stay to take a break, and Sango made Kirara stay to help protect Shippo.

Now though, with just the two of the girls right now, Sango was being mauled by her best friend.

"Calm down Kagome," she said, "It's only a birthday." She said. Kagome looked at her in shock.

"But Sango, it's your **_eighteenth _**birthday!" she exclaimed, "It's special! It's the day when you finally become an adult! At least in my time that's how it is." Sango merely looked at Kagome with a 'it doesn't really matter' look.

"Kagome, it doesn't really matter that much to me." She said (hence the look). "It's just another day. In my village, sure, we'd have fun on someone's birthday if we could, but most of the time, we were busy slaying demons so everyone just kind of excluded their birthdays." Kagome looked as though someone had just smacked her.

"Well then get ready because next week, I am going to throw you a party! It'll be fun, I promise!" Sango laughed as her best friend began to pace around the campsite mumbling to herself about this thing or that thing about the party. She simply looked at the sunset that was befalling the sky. The birds were flying by and the clouds seemed to be in a perfect position. It was just a beautiful sight.

About twenty minutes later the men returned (to find Kagome pacing). After asking her what she was doing she told them about Sango's birthday next week.

"Really? The lovely Miss Sango's birthday is coming up?" Said Miroku. He looked at Sango who was blushing because Kagome was exploding the news everywhere.

"Well Sango," said Inuyasha, "How does it feel to start becoming an old lady?" Sango gasped.

"Inuyasha SIT!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha got a big helping of dirt for dinner, though when he was done, he lifted his head and said,

"What the hell did you do that for wench?" he screamed. Kagome began to fume.

"THE WENCH HAS A NAME! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Five more mouthfuls of dirt were enough to teach Inuyasha to keep his mouth shut. As Kagome cooked dinner around the fire, Miroku looked over at Sango who was brushing her hair with a brush (duh) looking into the fire. Miroku smiled at her, though she wasn't paying attention.

'What should I get her?' he thought. She seemed to already be perfect enough. There really wasn't anything that he could get her that could make her better, at least, not in his eyes. He didn't want to get her anything run of the mill either. He wanted this to be a special present. After all, it WAS her eighteenth birthday.

Sango looked over to him to see that he was staring at her. However it wasn't like a perverted stare, it was more of a loving stare. She began to blush.

"W-what are you staring at?" she asked. He shook his head and got himself out of his little trance.

"Nothing." He said and looked at Kagome who was now finished preparing everyone's instant ramen. She handed a cup to Miroku, then to Sango, then to Shippo (who had woken up to the smell of food) and gave one to Inuyasha as sort of an apology for sitting him so many times, which he happily accepted. As he ate some noodles from his chopsticks, Miroku continued to think.

'Something special...'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sango was the first one to wake up. Well, she was the first one who was in the camp to wake up. Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Sango got up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. She was going to go look for him. She was a little worried about him, thought she would never admit it. She headed off into the forest.

She looked for him for a while. It must have been twenty minutes that she was looking for him, until she came across the hot springs that they had found yesterday. She looked at it longingly. It was one of the biggest ones that they had ever found. She looked to the right, then to the left and sighed.

"It's against my better judgment but..." She got undressed and hopped in the spring. She had come without anything to dry herself, but she could get something from Kagome later. She leaned against a rock that was sticking up out of the water.

'Next week...' she thought and laughed.

'If the village had still been around, then...' she shook her head. The past was the past. Now, she just needed to focus on killing Naraku. She began to lightly tap her stiff shoulders with a fist. Carrying such a big weapon like Hiraikotsu was tough on the back.

She heard a splash from the other side of the rock that she was leaning against. There was one person that popped into her head: Miroku.

'So he wants to sneak his way into the bath with me does he? I'll give him a surprise attack. She went to the edge of the spring and picked up her weapon. She dragged it through the water and looked over the rock she was leaning on, just to get a surprise of her own. It was a man in the spring, but it wasn't Miroku. It was a different man with short black hair and a well toned chest. He was leaning against the rock himself so Sango couldn't see his eyes, however, she did hear him talking to himself.

"I wonder where she could be..." he said. Sango thought

'He must be looking for his girlfriend of something. She began to climb over the top of the rock that was about three feet taller than the man. She was now looking over the rock at him, she had left her weapon at the bottom.

"The people in the last village said that she was going in this direction in a group." Sango edged closer over the edge. Traveling in this direction in a group? That sounded like either her or Kagome. Who was this guy, and why was he looking for them? She edged a little bit more.

"But I won't give up! I will find you...my dear Sango..."

Sango was so shocked that he said her name that she fell over the edge of the rock to land on her back in his lap, giving him a full view of her body. Both of them were too shocked to speak. Well, at least until Sango came to her senses and smacked him. She immediately removed herself from his lap, covered her chest and turned away from him.

"Who are you?" he asked. They were both blushing. Sango turned her head to him still covering her chest.

"I should be asking you that! How do you know me?" she said. He made a double take.

"Wait a minute," he said, "You are the Sango of the demon slayer village?" She nodded her head.

"How do you know me?" she said, but before he could answer, she heard a rustle in the bushes. A figure came out dressed in purple and black robes. It was Miroku. He took one look at the scene and couldn't help but think...

"Wait Miroku," said Sango, "It's not what you think!" Miroku simply shook his head.

"Don't worry Sango, I understand." And with that, he left. Sango bolted for her clothes as she began to get dressed. The man had gotten out too, following her example. She took her Hiraikotsu out of the spring and put it around her back.

"Who was that?" he asked. Sango looked at him.

"He's a friend who just got the wrong idea. Now, come with me." She said. He of course followed her. When they arrived back at the camp, Inuyasha and Kagome were up, Shippo was still scarfing down breakfast and Miroku was in the corner just sitting there. Kagome was the first to realize that Sango had returned.

"Hey Sango, where did you...who's that?" she asked. The man was in nice cloths, that of which a prince would wear. Sango shrugged.

"I don't know who he is, but he sure seems to know me." She said. Kagome pulled Sango over for a minute.

"Did you do something to Miroku?" Sango shook her head.

"Well, unless you count the fact that Miroku saw us in the spring together by accident." Kagome gasped.

"It was an accident!" said Sango. Kagome looked over at the man.

"Well, who are you?" she asked.

"And how do you know Sango?" said Miroku who now stood up, and angry expression on his face. Though he was slightly angry with her, he walked over and stood in front of her defensively. The man bowed.

"I am Minoru of the second demon slayer village," he said, "and also, Sango's fiancée"

"WHAT?"

**WTF IS GOING ON HERE? Oh wait, I know, but you don't hahahahaha I know, you don't hahahahahahaha (ahem) tune in next time to find out so I won't be the only one rejoicing. WOO REJOICING!**


	2. The Challenge

**So here is chapter two of the story! I hope you enjoy!**

Everyone was now sitting in a circle, cups of instant noodles in each of their hands. Much was silent until Kagome broke it.

"So uh...how did you and Sango become engaged?" she asked awkwardly. Miroku took in a sip of the broth in the cup. He looked over at Sango, who was looking at Miroku, who was looking at Minoru. Now that's what I call a triangle. Minoru began his story.

"I told you I was from the other demon slaying village." He said. Everyone nodded. "Well, there weren't always tow villages. At one point, there was a single village. However, the two leaders of the village got into an argument and those who believed one went with him and the ones who believed the other stayed. All of the people who left started their own village, so that's how they came to be. It's been fifty years since then and now the villages want to join again by having the first son and the first daughter of the chiefs get married. Even though Sango's village is destroyed, my village still wishes for us to be married."

Inuyasha then interrupted him.

"But then why didn't this happen with the last generation of children?" he asked.

"Because the daughter was always married before her eighteenth birthday." Replied Minoru, "I knew that Sango's birthday was coming so I decided to find her and bring her back if she wasn't already married by her birthday."

Sango continued to watch Miroku who didn't seem to care at al about the situation and just kept eating is meal.

"So you're basically going to stick with us for a week and then take Sango with you back to your village?" said Inuyasha.

"That's about the sum of it." He said. Sango took a bite of some noodles.

"Why should she go back?" asked Kagome.

"Because if she doesn't my village will always have a grudge against hers, and I'm sure that she doesn't want that."

Sango gulped. She didn't want to go with Minoru, but she didn't want his village to hate her village. They may all be dead, but she didn't want them to be remembered by people as mean or nasty. But if she did marry him, then...

'Miroku...'

"I'm going to go for a walk." Said Miroku. He gave his empty cup to Kagome as he stood and walked off into the forest. Sango watched him as he wandered and felt unbelievable sadness. There was no way on earth that she could leave him. She stood as well, put her cup down, and ran after him. Minoru watched as Sango ran after the man she loved and sighed.

"That monk, Miroku was it?" he said, " he is very lucky." Inuyasha gave him a confused look.

"What do you say that?"

"Because he has someone like Sango always at his side, always following him. I wish that she was so affectionate with me." Kagome shook her head.

"She's just met you. It's going to take her some time, plus, you're the one who wants to take her away from us and that's not exactly giving you the best stats." Minoru sighed.

"But still, when she fell into my lap, I was convinced that she had fallen from the very heavens above." He leaned his chin onto his hand. Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for him since he seemed to be so in love with Sango.

'I wish Inuyasha would talk about me like that.' She thought. It seemed that just as she thought that, Inuyasha spoke.

"I sort of understand how you feel." He said, a blush beginning to spread across his features. "What do you mean?" asked Minoru. Inuyasha blushed deeper.

"There is a woman that I love. She's great. She makes me feel all sorts of things I've never felt before in my life, and she's beautiful to boot." Kagome was beginning to blush now as well.

"The only problem is, I know that she'll never love me the way I love her. I mean after all, just look at me. I'm nothing but a worthless half breed. She can do so much better, so I try and help her, but I just can't. I love her too much." Minoru was completely wowed by the speech Inuyasha had just made, and he wasn't the only one either. Kagome was close to tears herself.

'Inuyasha...' she thought, 'were you talking about me just now?'

(with Sango and Miroku)

Miroku had not gotten a big head start in front of Sango, so she easily caught up. He noticed her standing next to him, but didn't say a word. She walked with him for maybe ten minutes in total silence. Oddly enough, Miroku was the one to break the silence.

"So what do you plan on doing?" he asked. Sango was taken by slight surprise by the fact that he was now speaking to her. She hadn't really prepared an answer, so she went with the oldest excuse in the book.

"I don't know." She was blushing. She looked up at Miroku from the corner of her eye and she could have sworn that he now looked somewhat happy. All she said was that she didn't know, which apparently made him happy.

'Maybe he doesn't want me to leave.' She thought. She got a little closer to him and took his hand in hers. He let out a small gasp and looked down at their hands. When he looked at her face, she was blushing and leaning up against him. he stopped in front of a beautiful sakura tree and sat down.

"Sango, why did you follow me?" he asked. She blushed and began to fiddle with her hands.

"Be-because I was worried about you. You seemed so quiet since Minoru came, I thought that you had gotten upset about something and I wanted to make you feel better." Miroku laughed.

"That's one of the many things I like about you Sango." He said, standing up. She was blushing more now. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Sango, before you give Minoru your answer, tell me first, please." His face was so close to hers, she began to sweat a little, but nodded her head yes to his request. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's head back shall we?" Sango, who was still nervous from moments before, gave another nod and followed him while holding his hand.

"Miroku," she said, "may I ask why you want to know before Minoru?" Miroku looked at her and smiled.

"You may ask, but you will get no answer." She gave him a smile and pushed him a bit. He laughed and gently pushed back, so she pushed back harder, and he pushed back even harder. However, Miroku pushed a little too hard and pushed her down and landed right on top her. Both of their faces were beat red. Yet again, their faces were so close. Miroku bean to lean down to try to close the gap. Sango just lay there, baffled. Miroku was acting so out of character, and he was getting closer. However, just as their lips were about to meet, Minoru came running through the forest, yelling Sango's name. Miroku immediately jumped off her and she sat up. They were both still blushing. Minoru eventually found where they were sitting and brought Sango up to her feet.

"Minoru, what are you doing out here in the forest?" she asked. Minoru was smiling like an idiot.

"Because Sango, I have made up my mind. I am going to try my hardest to win your love before I take you back with me! That way, you won't feel so bad about leaving your friends!" He looked like he was expecting praise, so Sango, being the gracious and patient person that she was, gave it to him.

"Thank you Minoru. I'm happy that you want me to be happy." He smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, Sango, thank you for accepting me." He said, and with that, he kissed her, right in front of Miroku. She pulled away fairly quickly.

"Minoru, what the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed. He seemed a bit shocked that Sango was so upset.

"I was trying to show you how much I cared!" he said. She tried to answer him, but her words were jumbled and she was busy looking for Miroku's reaction.

Rage.

Miroku was so close to unleashing the wind tunnel on that idiot, it's not even funny.

'How dare he...' he thought, 'how dare he kiss my Sango...' and then it hit him. She _was_ his Sango! She'd already told him so herself. Miroku got stupid grin on his face as he walked right between Minoru and Sango.

"What do you think you are doing monk?" asked Minoru in an annoyed tone. Miroku merely laughed.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Minoru, but Sango is already going to be married to someone the day before her birthday!" Sango was just as confused as Minoru.

"What are you talking about?" he said. Miroku's grin widened.

"Sango promised herself to me after a battle in a village full of demon women." He said. That's when Sango remembered. She _was _engaged to Miroku. Minoru was a non believer.

"Sango, is that true?" he asked. Sango tried to resist a smile, but failed.

"Sorry Minoru, I had forgotten all about the fact that I was already engaged to Miroku!" She intertwined her arm with his and they held hands again. Minoru watched as they got comfy with each other and thought he was going to explode when he got an idea.

"That's fine, because I still have five days to prove to Sango that I would make a better husband than you." Miroku looked at him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"But of course." Miroku stuck out his other hand and Minoru put his out and they shook hands.

"I accept your challenge Minoru, and I assure you, I won't loose."

**Woo check out the evilness that is me! Tune into the next chapter to find out what happens! **


	3. The Remotly Calm Before the Storm

**Here's the next chapter of writing for you to enjoy...I hope you enjoy it...please? **

Minoru, Sango, and Miroku were now heading back to the campsite to eat dinner and get to sleep. They were walking in a horizontal line, where Sango was in the middle, Minoru was on the left, and Miroku was on her right. This whole situation was making Sango uncomfortable. As a matter of fact, she had been blushing the whole time they were walking. She kept her eyes to the ground, though every once in a while, she would glance up at Minoru and Miroku. For some reason, they both had stupid smiles on their faces. She looked over to Minoru.

Minoru was about Miroku's size, but maybe an inch smaller. He had black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail like Miroku's. He had his sapphire eyes locked with Miroku's as if they were waging a mental war for the young taijiya's heart. Minoru's robes were not that out of the ordinary. He wore a blue haori with tan hakama and sandals. You'd never guess he was a demon slayer.

They were approaching the site, when suddenly, Miroku and Minoru stopped. Sango stopped with them and looked from one to the other.

"What are you doing?" she asked. They just kept staring at each other.

"Why do you continue to watch me monk?" asked Minoru. Miroku never broke their eye contact.

"Just making sure you don't try anything funny on MY fiancée. After all, the challenge begins tomorrow morning, and the last thing I need is for you to be touchy feely with her." Said Miroku, though he shouldn't have been one to talk. Minoru laughed.

"I would never grope Sango, she would never take me as a husband if I was a pervert." He said. Miroku countered his laugh.

"Which is exactly why I myself am giving up groping, thus bettering my chances." He said.

"You used to grope her?" said Minoru in a 'you have to be kidding' tone.

"Of course," replied Miroku, "any man in their right mind would want to. She does have a perfect figure after all."

This whole conversation was making Sango blush as if her life depended on it. 'Why is he saying those things?' she thought.

"Well then, since I don't have such a history with her as you do, I guess that ups my chances." Said Minoru with a smirk.

"Well Minoru, it is not an easy battle to win against your own desires. When it comes to things like that about Sango, I just happen to lose."

'That's not the only thing you're going to lose.' Minoru thought.

"Guys, can we get going now? I think Kagome is almost done with dinner." Said Sango. She really didn't want to have to break up a fight right now, not after all that had just happened. She was having a hard enough time processing it all, so violence was the last thing that she needed.

"Yes Miroku, let's head back." Said Minoru, "after all, you said it yourself, the challenge begins tomorrow, so why fight now, when we can do it tomorrow where it counts?" Miroku replied with a simple "Yes I agree" and the three of them headed back.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kagome as Sango, Miroku and Minoru joined them in the camp area. As Sango had suspected, Kagome was almost done with their dinner. Tonight they were having some fish Inuyasha had caught in the river.

"We were just...talking." replied Sango.

"Yes, talking" replied Minoru and Miroku simultaneously. They were still staring at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in confusion.

"I take Sango?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, I'll get these two." Replied Inuyasha. With that, Kagome got up, took the fish off the fire and put them in a container so they wouldn't spoil, then went over and took Sango's hand, getting her on her feet and taking her to the hot spring.

"Where is she taking Sango?" asked Minoru.

"To the spring where they can 'talk'. I don't ask questions and trust me, neither should you." Minoru looked at Miroku. Miroku nodded and Minoru, well he just sat there and wondered what the girls were talking about.

In the forest, the girls were getting undressed and just beginning to dip their toes into the wonderful water. Once fully settled, Kagome didn't waste any time.

"What the heck happened?" she said. Sango began to blush and looked away as she covered the side of her face with a wash cloth.

"Nothing..." Kagome pulled her shoulder so that Sango was facing her.

"That was great acting, now tell me what happened." Sango sighed and gave up. She told Kagome about Minoru and Miroku's challenge and what had happened in the forest.

"So it's like Minoru is to you what Koga is to me." Said Kagome.

"You know, I never thought of it like that before." Said Sango "How do you deal with it?" Kagome thought for a moment.

"I guess I just them handle it, until it gets to violent of course." Sango laughed. Maybe she could try that do too. It didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"So, who are you going for?" asked Kagome. Sango jolted from the surprise and caused a small splash.

"Kagome! How can you ask something like that?" said Sango. Kagome waved her hand.

"Calm down Sango, I just want to know."

"Well, not even I know." Said Sango. It was so obvious that she was lying, it was sad.

'Of course I'm going to choose Miroku,' she thought, 'after all, he's the one I really...'

"You're going to choose Miroku right?" asked Kagome with a glitter in her eyes. Sango, while slightly frightened, stuttered

"Why...why do you say that?" Kagome just looked at her.

"Sango, you like him, don't deny it." Sango just turned away and began to get out of the spring.

"Why re we leaving?" asked Kagome, following her friend. Sango was putting her clothes on already.

"Sango, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Said Kagome. Sango looked at her now fully clothed friend, as was she, and just smiled.

"It's not you Kagome," she said, "It's just that..." Sango looked down at the ground. Kagome put her arm around her shoulders and patted her on the back.

"It's ok." She said. "Sango, you should do whatever is going to make you the happiest. After all, it's your life, not mine." Sango smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks Kagome. I really needed that." Kagome merely smiled. She took Sango off her.

"We should get back." She said. Sango nodded and the two friends headed back. With that, they turned heel and headed back.

When they arrived, they found the men all sitting the circle like they had left them. Inuyasha was lying on his side, tapping his hand as Miroku and Minoru were having another staring contest. Kagome walked in first, going into her bag and taking out the fish.

"I'm just going to reheat the fish and then we can all eat."

"It's about time you guys came back!" said Inuyasha, "I've been watching these two stare at each other for half an hour!" Kagome laughed.

"Well then Inuyasha, maybe next time you can come with us!" Inuyasha shot up in surprise.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kagome laughed again and waved her hand at him, trying to get him to calm down.

"Relax Inuyasha, I was just kidding." Inuyasha gave her a small "feh" and lay back down, putting his back to her, and everyone else, slightly smirking to himself.

'Stupid Kagome' he thought.

Sango had taken a seat in between Minoru and Miroku. She was hoping that they would stop staring at each other, like they were going to kill each other. Sango watched as Minoru cast his sapphire eyes away from Miroku, as though he was an insignificant object in the air, and instead focused his attention on Sango. He was giving her a nice warm smile that any other woman would immediately fall in love with. However, Sango just smiled back awkwardly as Kagome came and handed out a fish on a skewer to each person. Inuyasha turned back around to the group as Kagome sat next to him.

Dinner went by in silence. There really wasn't anything anyone had to say. After they all finished, Minoru and Kagome went off to bed. Inuyasha took his usual spot in the trees to watch over her, but was soon sound asleep. Now all that was left was Sango and Miroku.

Alone.

They both sat there in silence, until Sango got the courage to get up and started to sift through Kagome's bag. After about a minute of searching, she pulled out a beautiful cloth. It looked like pure silk and had a pattern of pink flowers and vines on it. The silk was a nice yellow that could have rivaled the sun. Sango was now putting something in it, then taking it out, then putting it in, and so forth. She was sewing it. No. She was making it.

"What are you doing?" asked Miroku. Sango stopped and looked up, then back down at the silk.

"I'm making a kimono." She said, "after all, my birthday is on the summer festival, so I want to have something other than this to wear." She was blushing a little. Miroku smiled as he walked over to her and sat down. He took the material in his hands. It felt wonderful.

"Sango this is a beautiful material," he said, "it reminds me of you."

"What? How at all does that silk remind you of me?" she asked. He handed her back the material.

"The yellow color reminds me of the brightness of your personality." Sango blushed harder and began to sew faster. Big mistake.

"Ouch!" she said. She had accidentally pricked her finger. There was a small drop of blood forming on her index finger. She put it in her mouth to suck the blood, but Miroku took her finger out. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue cloth. He ripped off a long strip with his teeth. He put it around her finger and started to wrap. Sango sat there with her pink cheeks, watching Miroku bandage her finger. He tied a tight knot and let her go.

"You should be more careful Sango. If you're not, you could get more seriously hurt, and we can't have that can we?" He was so handsome, especially when he was smiling like he was now. Sango felt shivers down her body, just from his voice. She turned away from his and held her face.

Miroku lightly laughed at her embarrassment. She was so cute when she blushed. '_One of the many reasons I love her...'_ he thought.

She continued to work on the kimono as he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He gave her another smile

"I have to get some rest. After all, the challenge starts tomorrow." He said. Sango had forgotten about his little challenge to Minoru.

"Well, goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." And with that, he turned and settled in a spot underneath the tree where Inuyasha slept. Sango looked down at her beautiful soon to be kimono. Then, she picked it up and placed it back inside Kagome's bag. Miroku had the right idea. Tomorrow was going to be hard and she needed all the rest she could get. She closed the bag and then lay down by the fire. She watched the flames flicker in the night air, wondering what tomorrow would bring, though, it didn't take her long to figure it out.

'Pure hell'

**So that's the chapter. What will happen on day one? Not even I know, so if you have any idea, fell free to tell me! However, I have come up with an interesting twist for the end, so keep reading and you'll know what it is. Also, please review, because if you don't then I have no motivation to write, so the reviews are like coffee to me. WOO COFFEE!**


	4. The Mayhem Begins

**Hey guys, if you have any ideas for me, I'll take them! I really don't care how stupid they are, it's a start and I never know where I'll get inspiration. Anyway, here's the next chapter for day numero uno. **

Sango was the first to awake from the group. She lifted her head and rubbed her right eye trying to gain a better view of the world around her. She looked around and saw everyone's sleeping frame, except for one. Minoru was no where in sight. She got up and took a light stretch before looking around. Before she went off though, she stopped and looked at Miroku's unconscious body.

Sango looked at her finger that had that bit of cloth tied around it. She smiled, remembering the previous night and how kind Miroku had been to her.

Sango had to admit that she was simply in love with all the attention Miroku was now giving her as opposed to before Minoru had come along. She gave one last look and then walked off to try and find Minoru.

She had been walking for maybe ten minutes when she heard a banging sound, as though something were hitting a tree. She followed the sound and came to a barrier of bushes. After stepping over a mud puddle, she was in a good position to look through the bushes. She peaked through them and saw what she was looking for.

There was Minoru, shirtless, sweaty, and attacking a tree to help build his strength. Sango hadn't noticed before because Minoru's clothes fit him so loosely (and because last time she saw his chest, she was too busy covering her own to really notice) that he had very toned abs. He actually looked really handsome right now, and Sango couldn't help but blush.

However, her cover was blown after she adjusted herself in the bush and snapped a twig. Minoru had frozen the minute the sound hit his ears.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. Sango began to back away. She didn't want Minoru to know that she was spying on him. She began to back away slowly, right into...

She let out a small yelp as she fell backwards into the mud that now stained her clothes. She looked at herself with disgust as she now had mud all over her body.

Minoru heard Sango fall and came rushing out to see what had happened.

"Sango!" he said, "What are you doing here?" Sango looked at him, eyes wide, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, when I woke up, you weren't there, so I came too look for you. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." She slowly lifted her arms and watched the mud slowly drip off. Minoru laughed and extended his hand.

"I'll help you up. C'mon, there's a village not to far from here where we can get you some new clothes." As Sango took his hand, she shook her head.

"I can't walk into a village like this!" she said lifting herself up. Minoru sighed.

"Then I'll get you a new kimono, but you should go back to camp and put on something different until I get back. Sango nodded as Minoru went through the bushes once more to retrieve his shirt, put it on, then set out on his way. Sango walked back the others in an odd fashion because she was covered in mud.

When she returned, everyone else was awake and having breakfast.

"Sango!" exclaimed Kagome, putting down her food and rushing over to her friend. Sango waved her hand.

"It's alright Kagome, I just fell into some mud, I'll be alright. Do you have any clothes I can borrow though?" Kagome nodded and rushed over to her backpack. She pulled out an extra school uniform and handed it to Sango. Sango looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Don't worry, it'll look fine." Sango sighed and went behind a bush to change.

When Sango came out, she looked just like Kagome. Kagome began to jump up and down, excited about her friend's new look. She wasn't the only one that was happy though. This wasn't working out too badly for him either. He thought Sango looked attractive BEFORE, now it was just unbelievable, especially since the clothing fit her so well. Inuyasha noticed Miroku's hooked gaze at Sango and laughed to himself.

'Welcome to my world buddy.' Inuyasha had to deal with this kind of torture everyday with Kagome, though he'd never admit it.

"Kagome, I'm going to go and get the rest of this mud off me. I'll be back soon." With that, Sango headed in the direction of the hot spring.

She returned maybe five minutes after she left and sat down with the others.

"Sango, have you seen Minoru?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. I didn't find him this morning, so when I went looking for him and I fell, he found me."

"Where did he go?" asked Inuyasha

"Well, he went off to a village that's near here to get me some new clothes. I would have gone with him had I not been covered in mud." Sango was just barely succeeding at suppressing her blush that had arisen thanks to that memory of Minoru.

Almost as soon as Sango finished her story, Minoru came into the campsite.

"Hey everyone, good morning. Sango, put this on." He handed the package he was carrying to Sango. It was a nicely folded blue kimono.

"Thank you Minoru." She said and got up to once again change.

When she returned, Sango was in a beautiful silky pale blue with a nice pink apron thing, like her green one.

"Sango, you look amazing!" said Kagome. She ran over to her friend and took the folded uniform from her hands. Minoru also moved toward Sango and took her hand.

"Sango, I'd like for you to spend the rest of the day with me." Sango looked over at Miroku who didn't really seem to be fazed. Sango looked back at Minoru and nodded. He flashed her a nice smile and pulled her to follow him.

They were gone for maybe two minutes when Miroku rose from his seat.

"I'm going to...go to the hot spring" and he left the campsite. In the direct opposite direction of the spring, and in the same direction of Sango and Minoru. Kagome laughed as Miroku disappeared.

"Why won't he just tell her that he likes her?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shrugged and sighed. Inuyasha glanced her way, wondering why she was sighing.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing," she said, "I was just thinking..."

"Just thinking about what?"

"That's none of your business."

"KAGOME!"

Kagome laughed and motioned for Inuyasha to come closer. He obeyed.

"I was just thinking about if I had some one who care about me like that. Pretty dumb huh?" She leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. He shakily lifted his arm and put it around Kagome's shoulders, blushing the whole way. Kagome giggled some more, then settled herself in his arm.

'I wish we could be like this more often' thought Kagome.

Minoru and Sango were heading into the little village where Minoru had bought Sango's kimono. Of course, Miroku was following close behind them.

Thy spent the whole day in the village. Sango and Minoru were now heading back to the others, laughing about their day. Sango hadn't had that much fun in quite some time. While they were there, the village children were doing a show in the street which was very funny.

"Did you enjoy today Sango?" asked Minoru. Sango nodded.

"Thanks so much for today Minoru. I really had a fun time." Minoru stopped and took her hand. This was bad.

"There is something that you could do for me to make it better." He said. Sango had also stopped. Minoru began to proceed closer to her. She backed away, but was stopped by at tree. Minoru was leaning down. He wanted to kiss her. She closed her eyes, but not to get into the moment. More like she didn't want to watch.

'I don't know why, but my body just doesn't want to move!' Minoru was about to get his wish when Miroku burst his bubble.

"Minoru, I don't think that Sango's enjoying you company too much." Minoru looked over his shoulder at Miroku who was smirking at him.

"Miroku, you ought to stay out of our business." He said. Miroku acted as though he didn't hear him.

"Sango, why don't you come with me." He said.

"No Sango, please stay with me!" said Minoru. Sango gave a small giggle.

"Thanks guys, but I think I want to be alone for a while." She waved and left them alone. Minoru looked at Miroku with pure hatred.

"Why did you have to do that?" he asked. Miroku continued to smirk.

"You kissed her once, and sure as hell won't let that happen again. Plus, if you had any common sense at all, you could see that the only reason she didn't move was because she was scared."

Minoru turned and began to follow Sango's path and go back to the campsite, as did Miroku.

When Sango returned, She found Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping with each other. Kagome's head was on his shoulder and his head was on hers. They both had very peaceful looks on their faces. Sango laughed and walked over and shook them a bit.

"Hey lovebirds, unless you want the wrath of Miroku and Minoru's teasing, I suggest you get up."

Still groggy, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. When they figured out that they were in front of Sango, they quickly pulled away, blushing.

"Just get some sleep." She said. They did as they were told. Inuyasha jumped into a tree and Kagome settled in her sleeping bag. Sango went into Kagome's bag and pulled out her kimono. She worked on it for about thirty minutes until Minoru and Miroku walked in. Minoru was so angry that he walked past her and took a place for bed. Miroku however was different. He sat next to her again so that they could tale to her.

"I'm sorry about what I did back in the forest. I didn't mean to interrupt you and Minoru, but whenever he touches you like that it just..." Miroku made and 'errrg' sound. Sango giggled and rubbed his back.

"No that's ok. I really needed you to do that. I didn't want him to, but I just froze."

Miroku took her hand from his back and held it in his own.

"Why don't you and I spend the day together tomorrow? That way you can see the differences between Minoru and me." Sango like that idea and nodded happily. Miroku smiled at her. He cupped his hand and put it on Sango's cheek. Sango felt the blush creep onto her cheeks.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow." He said. He then rose to his feet and was about to walk off to get to sleep, when he was stopped by Sango. She had grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She was blushing deeply.

"I...I... want you stay with me tonight. NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY...just...with me..."

Miroku smiled and pulled her up with him. They walked under one of the trees around the area and leaned against it. Miroku sat there as Sango rested on his shoulder and held his hand.

They fell asleep like that, wondering what would happen tomorrow where they would get to be with each other even more.

**Cute yes? Anyway, I have my basic storyline now so I should update more. Anyway, till next time. **


	5. The Lake

**How's this for exciting people? What do you think will happen? God I wish I knew... Oh and also, to Ashuri-baka, thank you for the idea, but I can't use it, sorry!**

Kagome was the first person to awake from their little group that fine spring morning. However, that wouldn't be true for long, since the summer festival was in four days. She gave a light stretch and lifted herself from the comfort of her sleeping bag. She walked at a slow pace since she was still drowsy, though she knew that she had to get up. It was time to cook.

She began to go through her bag to find some things that she could make when she came across the garment that Sango was making. She quickly looked at her friend who was sleeping sitting up against a tree by herself. Kagome turned her attention back to the beautiful silk. It was obviously almost completed, and now it needed just a few finishing touches. She smiled at her friend's work with great pride.

'I wish I could make something like this...' she thought. She put the kimono back in her bag as she had found it and sighed. There wasn't anything in her bag.

Time to look for food.

She got up reluctantly for the second time that morning and headed off into the forest to looks for some mushrooms that they could eat. Kagome couldn't have been searching for more than five minutes when she came to a wonderful tree. If Kagome didn't know any better, she'd mistake it for the Sacred Tree itself. She began to circle the tree to get a look at it from every angle. Kagome touched the bark which was rather smooth and closed her eyes.

'When I have my eyes like this, it's almost like...'

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice. Kagome immediately snapped out of her little world and looked behind her. It was Miroku.

"Miroku, I was looking for some food for breakfast. What are you doing out here?" she asked. Miroku gave a slick smile.

"Just getting making sure things will go well." He said. Kagome gave him a confused look. What was he trying to do?

"Kagome, I need to ask you a favor..."

When she awoke, Sango couldn't help but notice that she was all alone. Miroku had left. Feeling a bit down, she rubbed her eyes.

'I wonder where he went...' She looked over and saw Minoru sleeping by himself close to the fire. She grew a small frown.

'Why is everything so complicated?' She thought. She got up and walked over to the tree in which Inuyasha was sleeping. She gave it a bit of a shake to get him up.

"Inuyasha!" she called. He gave an annoyed moan as he flicked open one eye.

"Sango...what do you want?" he asked. He sat up and gave a long stretch.

"Inuyasha, can you tell me where Miroku is?" he gave hr a look as if she was stupid.

"I've been sleeping, how should I know?"

"Can you smell where he is I mean?" He took a couple of whiffs from the air.

"He's not far, he's in the forest. Now go back to sleep, it's too early." And he slumped back into the branch. She sighed and figured that she might as well wait for him to return.

It didn't take long though, maybe only two minutes until he returned from the woods with Kagome. As they walked in, she couldn't help but listen in on the end of their conversation.

"Thank you very much Kagome." He was saying

"No problem. Anything to help." She walked in with a small bundle of mushrooms and berries to eat for breakfast. As she got started preparing everything, Sango walked over to Miroku to find out where he had been.

"Sango! I'm so glad you're awake! After we eat we can start the day together!" Miroku seemed so enthusiastic about today.

Of course, today they were going to be together all day, just like he'd said! Sango suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. She really was getting excited now.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. He closed his eyes, put his finger to his lips and shook his head.

"It's a secret." He said opening one eye to look at her. She gave him a little playful shove as if to say 'no fair'.

Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku

"Could you wake the others up? Food's ready." She had arranged everything in a small pile that every one could pick from. Sango went over to wake Minoru as Miroku went in the opposite direction and went to get Inuyasha.

Sango approached Minoru's sleeping frame and gave his shoulder a light shake. He turned over and tried to brush her off, but she persisted and he eventually opened his eyes.

"Minoru get up, it's time to eat." He sat up and looked at Sango as a smile spread across his face.

"I wish that I could be woken by you everyday." She blushed and turned away. Today was not the day for Minoru to be flirting with her. She got up and walked back to where Kagome had prepared the small feast for everyone to eat. Miroku returned not long after with a small lump on his head and a very annoyed Inuyasha.

As he sat down next to Sango, she asked

"What happened?" Miroku merely sighed and said

"Inuyasha is not a morning person."

After finishing the meal, Sango was more anxious than ever to get the whole thing started with Miroku. She got up and brought Miroku with her.

"Let's get started!" she said excitedly. He gave a small laugh.

"As you wish." He took her hand and took her into the forest. Minoru was just as confused as ever.

"What just happened?" he said. Kagome brought her hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Today it's Miroku's turn to show Sango a good time." Inuyasha gave a huff

"What's the lecher going to do, let her slap him all day?" Kagome hit him on the head.

"No moron. He's actually going to take her on a date like a normal person. Nothing perverted. He showed me everything this morning when we ran into each other." Inuyasha shrugged and got up.

"Well if they're going to be gone all day, we might as well see if we can find any information about the jewel or Naraku in the village." Kagome nodded and got up to follow him. As they prepared to leave, Minoru was cooking up something bad in his mind. He smirked at the idea, and just as Kagome and Inuyasha were about to leave

"Hey, would it be alright if I tagged along with you guys?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who gave a 'whatever' nod.

"Sure Minoru, come on. The more info we can get, the better."

With Sango and Miroku, nothing had started yet. They were just walking. Sango was getting curious, so she decided to ask

"Miroku, where are we going?" He smiled and replied

"We're almost there." He said. They came to a wall made of bushes.

"Miroku, it's a dead end." She said.

"Are you sure?" She looked again at the wall, and she could see slightly over it. There was water falling...A waterfall? She pushed through the leaves and branches and came out on the other side. There, she found an amazing sight.

A crystal clear lake with a waterfall just as clear. There were some visible fish in the water, but that just made it all the more beautiful. She covered her mouth with her hands. Miroku came through not long after her, very satisfied with her reaction.

"I take it you like?" She immediately regained composer and blushed a little.

"Yeah it's...nice." He began to circle her a bit.

"It's only nice?" he asked. She laughed and replied

"Fine. It's really nice. Are you happy?"

He stopped circling her and walked over to the water.

"You know..." he began, "I actually found out about a legend that goes with this lake." Sango walked over beside him and squatted down near the water.

"Really? What does it say?"

"The people who live in that village nearby believe that if two people get married here, their love will last forever."

Sango stood up to look at Miroku.

"You want to do it here?" she asked. He nodded.

"You like it right? I thought that this would be a good spot." he looked over the lake again.

"It's in four days..." she was getting excited again. Only four days and she could be with Miroku forever. She took his hand in her own and smiled.

"I can't wait." Miroku returned the smile.

"I'm glad."

Back with the other half of the group, they were just arriving at the village.

"Alright, Minoru you take the southern side of the village, Inuyasha you take the middle, and I'll take the northern. We can meet back at the campsite when we're done, agreed?" The men nodded in approval and everyone headed off to get their info. Minoru made sure that the two were no where around when he went into the middle of the village instead of the southern part. He needed a girl. Not just any girl though, he needed a girl with sex appeal. He needed a brothel girl, the first step of his plan.

Kagome wasn't really doing any work either. She wanted to find a nice wedding present for Miroku and Sango. However, she was having no luck. There just didn't seem to be anything that was right for them.

"There must be something I can..." it hit her so fast she almost fell over. It was perfect! Unfortunately, she would have to get back to her era to get it. She needed speed.

Inuyasha.

She immediately sped off to go find him.

The only person dense enough to work, Inuyasha, was having no luck getting any information. He was getting pretty annoyed at this point and was just considering going back, when he heard Kagome yelling his name. She arrived not long after he heard his name. When she halted because she found him, she began to pant.

"Kagome, what's the rush?"

"Inuyasha...pant...I need you...pant...to take me back to my era for a minute." Inuyasha looked at her.

"For what?" She grabbed his collar and brought his face close to hers.

"Do it, or I'll use the 's' word so many times that your face will become deformed." Terrified, Inuyasha nodded and picked Kagome up on his back and rushed off in the direction in the well.

Miroku and Sango had decided to take a walk before they headed back. It was almost sun down and neither of them knew where the day had gone. Sango couldn't have been happier that day since she got to spend it with him, but he was doing so much for her, it just made Sango feel like he loved her.

Now they were returning to an empty campsite, with no sign of anyone returning.

"Where do you think they went?" asked Sango.

"They must have gone into the nearby village. They'll be back soon." Sango started a fire since it was getting dark and began to get closer to the fire to keep warm. Miroku joined her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"You really have changed since Minoru came into the group." Said Sango. Slightly startled by the randomness of the question, it took him a minute to answer.

"How so?"

"You don't grope me anymore, you don't try and hit on any girls... you've really changed." Miroku shrugged.

"Well, I guess I just didn't want you to leave because of me. I mean Kagome would shun me, Inuyasha would never let me hear the end of it and I wouldn't forgive myself because..."

"Because...?" she continued

"Because I..."

"Miroku, Sango, you're back!" said Kagome as she climbed of Inuyasha's back as they entered the campsite. Kagome immediately ran over to the side of her best friend and began to talk about the day. Miroku caught the message early and got up to leave the girls alone. He walked over to Inuyasha.

"Where were you guys?"

"We had to go back to Kagome's time to get something." He then mumbled something under his breath about an ungrateful wench. Not long after, Minoru arrived to make the party complete. When they asked where he was, he just said 'out running an errand'

Once dinner had been finished, everyone decided to get some sleep. As Minoru began to drift, the only though on his mind was

'Miroku is going down.'

**What is Minoru planning? Find out next chapter!**


	6. Decision

**Alright, you are all going to hate me for what I'm going to do in this chapter, but you know what, it'll help the relationship later on. **

As the sun rose, Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, curing the evil ball of fire that was disturbing his sleep. He brought his hand up to his eyes to block the cruel light, but to no avail. It was time to get up. He sat up on the branch where he had perched and slept and took a look at the campsite below him. Minoru was gone again this morning, most likely working out or something, but other then that, everyone was sleeping soundly, except for one. Kagome was sitting up, staring at something in her hands.

'Is she looking at the thing she got yesterday?' He jumped down and walked over to her.

"Kagome, what are you looking at?" he asked, crouching next to her. She looked over at him and gave a 'good morning' smile.

"These? It's what I went back to my era for." She replied. She showed him what she had been looking at before he had arrived. In her hands were to pieces of metal that were on two separate strings, and when put together that formed a heart.

"Why did you get them these things?" he said, taking one away from her to get a better look. He hung it in the air by his finger and put his face really close to it. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his curiosity.

"They're special necklaces. In my time, people who love each other wear them."

"Why?"

"Because well...you see that half of the necklace you have?" he nodded. She took the half that she had and hung it next to his. The two charms connected and formed a heart.

"See? When they come together, they make a heart. It's like a signification that each person is half of the love, and when joined, their love is stronger then anything."

Inuyasha took the other one from her as well and connected the two charms to make the heart.

"Your era sure is strange. It's just some metal on a string." He said, handing them back to her. She put them back in the box where she had gotten them from and put it in her bag.

"Well excuse me, but what would you know about showing affection?" Inuyasha scowled and looked at her.

"And what is THAT suppose to mean?" she faced him as well and got closer to his face to try and get him to back down.

"You don't know HOW to show people that you care, if you do care at ALL!" He did what she did and got closer.

"Of course I care!" he yelled back, "And who the hell do you think you are telling me I can't show affection?"

"Well, prove me wrong if you're so sure!" she yelled.

"Fine, I will!" he said blushing. Inuyasha suddenly closed the gap between them and caught her in a kiss. She was surprised at first, but easily and happily melted into it and kissed back.

When they pulled away, Inuyasha looked in her opposite direction and continued to blush.

"Told you!"

Kagome was blushing and she immediately turned away.

"F- fine." She said. All sorts of thoughts were racing through her head right now. Inuyasha of course was having the same thoughts.

From across the sight, the demon exterminator had seen the whole scene between her friends and couldn't help but smile.

'They kiss each other and even then they don't say a word about their feelings.'

Sango watched as Kagome began to go through her bag and pull out cups of instant noodles for everyone. She pulled out all the stuff she would need to cook, and didn't look at Inuyasha once. She was way too embarrassed.

Sango sat up and pretended that she had just woken up by stretching wiping her eyes.

"What's up Kagome?" she asked as she walked over to her best friend. Almost as so as she got there, Inuyasha got up and headed into the forest. Sango then turned her eyes to the girl. Kagome was a bit jittery this morning. I wonder why.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked, faking curiosity. Kagome nearly dropped the cup in her hands.

"N-n- nothing! Everything's perfectly fine!" she nearly shouted.

"Kagome calm down! I saw what happened between you and Inuyasha."

Kagome's face went red.

"It's alright Kagome, you should be happy about this sort of thing!" Kagome nodded her head and put her cup down, turning to her friend.

"Sango, I am happy, but I just don't know what to say now! It's awkward!" Sango shook her head.

"Kagome, just say what comes naturally to you and that new ice will be broken!"

"Ladies, am I interrupting something?" asked Miroku as he came over to the girls.

"Oh no Miroku, don't worry about it." Said Sango. Kagome managed a nod and handed Miroku a cup, as did she with Sango.

"Where's Minoru?" asked Sango, noticing that he wasn't around. Miroku looked behind him and around, but saw no one.

"I don't know." He said.

'If I'm lucky he's given, that stupid son of a...'

"We should go look for him." said Kagome. Miroku and Sango both shook their heads simultaneously. Kagome laughed at them as she thought about what would be taking place between them in three days.

'They really are made for each other.'

Just then, Inuyasha came back.

"Hey, the food is ready!" he said. He sat down next to Kagome who handed him the food, and yet again began to blush. Inuyasha however, paid no mind and continued to scarf down the food. Miroku watched Kagome for a minute.

"Well Kagome, do you have a fever, or is something making you nervous?" Sango elbowed him in the ribs. Kagome gave a small gasp and started looking at the floor. Inuyasha, with his mouth full of instant ramen, looked over at Kagome and swallowed.

"What's wrong Kagome, are you sick?" he asked. He put his hand on her forehead and then on his. "You don't have a fever... what's up?" Kagome stopped blushing and Sango removed her elbow from Miroku, and they both just stared at him.

"Are you kidding me?" Sango asked. Inuyasha thought for a minute.

"Did I do something?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Don't you remember this morning?" she asked, the redness returning. Yet again, Inuyasha thought, but couldn't think of what she was talking about.

"Am I suppose to remember?" Kagome's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. She stood up and tried to walk to the well.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha, getting up as well.

"SIT YOU STUPID JERK! SIT SIT SIT!" and she ran off crying. After being sat, Inuyasha immediately bolted after Kagome. Sango sighed and held her head with her hands.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" asked Miroku. Sango explained what had happened between their two friends earlier that morning. Miroku rubbed his chin, contemplating the events.

"I should think that Inuyasha would remember such an event." Said Miroku.

"I know, but what do you think is wrong with him?"

Miroku was about to answer, but just then, Minoru came running out of the forest.

"MIROKU!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"There's someone who really needs the service of a monk in the forest! They can't hang on much longer!" Miroku looked back at Sango.

"I'll be back, don't worry." He said, and with that, he went off with Minoru to help.

As they ran through, Minoru told Miroku that they were just up ahead.

"I'm going to go to the village and as a priest for help as well!" and he left Miroku. Miroku just kept going straight and did eventually come across a person. A woman in fact. A beautiful woman.

She was about as tall as Miroku, with long brown hair, a very loose kimono, and a strange smile on her face.

"Are you the person who needs my assistance?" he asked. The girl smiled at him and strode over to him.

"Yes, I do believe I am."

Sango was laying on her back, looking up at the clouds, when she heard someone enter the campsite again. It was Minoru.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "aren't you suppose to be helping that person?" Minoru nodded his head, but he had a certain sadness to it.

"Sango...I think that there's something that you need to see." Sango got up on both her legs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your fiancée."

Inuyasha had finally caught up to Kagome, who was over flowing with tears.

"Kagome, what the hell did I do?" he yelled. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to look at him. She bit her bottom lip and smacked him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT DID I DO?'? YOU KISSED ME AND THEN TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT IT!" she screamed. Inuyasha rubbed the pulsating red hand mark on his cheek. Fortunately, it became virtually invisible since he began to blush.

"I...kissed you?" she nodded her head and began to cry again. Inuyasha began to panic.

"Kagome, please don't cry! I really don't remember! Let me make it up to you! I'll give you one free favor. Anything you want, I'll do." Kagome stopped crying for a minute.

"You really mean anything? Even if I say I want to activate your prayer beads thirty times?" Inuyasha stiffened a bit, but nodded his head. Kagome laughed.

"Alright, here." She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. Inuyasha held out his hand to receive the item. It was another necklace, like the one this morning, though Inuyasha had forgotten.

"What is this for?" he asked. Kagome took it from him and put it over his head.

"When I got them for Sango and Miroku, I got a pair for us too." Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out her half on the chain.

"What does it mean?" he asked. Kagome laughed again.

"It basically means that I want to be with you forever." And she leaned up and kissed him.

Miroku was backing up from this woman. She was obviously trying to seduce him, but he couldn't let that happen. What would Sango think if she found out?

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I'm already promised to someone." He said, his back now against a tree. The woman laughed a little and slowly ran her finger up and down his chest.

"Oh my dear monk, that has never stopped me before." And she crashed her lips into his.

Minoru pulled Sango through the forest at high speed.

"Minoru, what are you trying to show me?" Minoru looked around and peaked through a bush. "This" he said. Sango moved him a bit to see through the hole he had opened, and let out a low horrified gasp.

She was watching Miroku kiss another woman.

It seemed like her whole world around her was crashing down. How could he do this to her? After everything that he'd said? She just couldn't take it. She covered her mouth and just began to run back. Minoru watched her newly caused sorrow, and a small grin crept across his face.

"Perfect." And he ran after her. It was his turn to make a move.

Miroku was now pushing the woman off of him. he pushed her so hard that she fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that? I told you I already have someone I love!" the girl got up and wiped her clothes off a bit.

"Me too, it's called money, and one of your little friends paid me to do that. Though by the looks of ya, I got the better deal." She winked at him and walked away and out of sight, leaving Miroku flabbergasted (I was cracking up when I wrote that word).

'One of my...no...there is no way in hell!' Miroku immediately began running through the forest. If his assumptions were correct, he was already too late.

He made it back, to find Sango, crying in Minoru's arms. She was leaning on is shoulder, with his head on hers.

"Sango, what's going on?" he exclaimed. Sango barely had the courage to look at him.

"It doesn't matter." More tears came to her eyes.

"Sango please, let me..." Sango shook her head with so much force, the tears in her eyes went flying.

"NO! I don't want to hear any of your lies! I've decided. I'm going with Minoru."

**DON'T KILL ME FRIENDS! I SWAER TO GOD THAT THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING! Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, no Inuyasha did not just spontaneously loose his memory. There is a reason that will soon be explained. Anyway, until next time!**


	7. Flashback to the Truth

**(walks in on crutches) Well judging by your reactions, you're all pretty pissed at me, for the ending of the last chapter, and for not updating in so long. But, no a problem, for Janae has magical ways of making you love her again! Wait and seeeeeeee! **

Miroku couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way in hell that she would choose Minoru over him, right?

"Miroku, I need to be with someone who...who won't cheat...and...and that's not you." Sango was still crying and it was getting harder for her to speak.

"How could you?" she said, "I thought that you were better then that...but I see now that I couldn't have been more wrong. You're still the same perverted womanizer." She wiped some of the tears from her eyes and off of her cheeks. Minoru put his arm around her shoulder to help comfort her.

"Sango, I didn't..." he began, but was stopped by Minoru this time.

"Just give it up Miroku. Can't you see that you've hurt her enough? The last thing her heart needs is you lying to her."

Miroku stood there in silence. 'This can't be happening...' he thought, 'It's not suppose to happen like this!' Minoru once again interrupted him.

"We will be leaving shortly. I have already secured a horse that we can take in the village." Said Minoru. Miroku's hands became fists and he clenched his teeth together.

"When did you get that done? When you went to get that whore and set me up?" Minoru stared at him, confusion creeping onto his face. At least, that's how it looked to normal people. Miroku could se straight through this act and see the horrible lying grin that had been concealed by fake innocence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Minoru.

"Don't try and weasel your way out of this one, that girl told me that you hired her to"

Sango struck Miroku straight across the face.

"Don't try and pin the blame on someone else! I'm so sick of your lame excuses for everything! I...I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Minoru pulled Sango back into his arms.

"Sango, just leave him. Let's go." Sango turned to leave with Minoru. She felt a tear in her heart as she turned away from the monk, but shook her head. She couldn't go back.

'I can't be happy with him. He doesn't love me. This is the way that it's suppose to be.'

Inuyasha and Kagome were coming back now, after a few ours of just slacking around and being together. They had no idea of what had gone on in the camping area, but they were about to find out. When they entered, they saw that the only person in the place, was Miroku, who was on the ground, against the tree where he and Sango had slept just a few days ago. One of his legs was outstretched, the other one bent. He was leaning on it with one arm, covering his face. Kagome immediately knew something was wrong.

"Miroku, what happened to you?" she asked, running to his side. Inuyasha followed at a slower pace, but had to take a whiff of the air for a minute.

'Is that...no, it couldn't be...'

Miroku lifted his head to reveal his tear stained face. He tried to rid his features of the moisture, but to no avail, since as soon as he wiped it away, more came flooding in.

"Sango... isn't coming back to us." He began. He gave a large sniff to try and clear his nose. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What do you mean she isn't coming back?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head.

"She chose that bastard Minoru over me."

Miroku explained what had happened. How Minoru had set him up, how Sango wouldn't believe him, and how she had left. Kagome was in tears like Miroku by the end of the story.

Inuyasha was listening intently, but the smell in the air from before was bothering him.

'It couldn't have been...but...' Suddenly, Inuyasha froze and fell backwards onto his back. Kagome and Miroku immediately began to shake him and call his name. he however, was currently in more of a meditational coma. He was beginning to recall what had happened this morning.

_Inuyasha walked through the forest, a bit frustrated. He started to pace a little, going over what he had just done. _

'_Goddamnit, why the hell did I have to go and kiss her like that? Now I can't say anything, it would be too awkward! I really screwed myself over this time...' as Inuyasha racked his brain over what to do, he heard voices in the distance. One of them sounded like Minoru and the other..._

"_Naraku!" he said. Naraku was right here under their noses, and what was even stranger, Minoru was with him. _

'_Oh no, Minoru must be in danger! Naraku must have seen him with us, and now he's taking out his revenge on Minoru!' _

_Inuyasha began to run in the direction of the voices. He didn't have time to go get the others, it was now or never. He was getting closer, but stopped when he could hear the voices clearly. It didn't sound like Minoru was scared, in fact, he sounded sort of...happy..._

"_So, are you here to fulfill your end of our little agreement?" he asked. _

"_I'm here to see why your end has yet to be filled." Replied Naraku. He sounded very annoyed. Minoru gave a small chuckle. _

"_Maybe if I had my end helping me out..." he began. _

_There was a sudden smash. It was Naraku pushing Minoru against a tree. _

"_You will do as I tell you to, or else you loose your life." _

"_Do ahead...You need me and you know it." Inuyasha heard Naraku growl a bit, then a small thud as he let Minoru go. He laughed a little._

"_So then...give me the shard, and I'll get her for you." _

_Naraku growled again and must have given Minoru what he wanted, because the next word out of Minoru's mouth were_

"_Thank you for your generosity." There was a small squirt, like blood, and then a small cackle. _

"_You have made a wise choice." Said Minoru, and he started to walk away. As Minoru was walking away, Inuyasha heard Naraku snicker._

"_Enjoy your crystallized poison." And then there was a small whoosh, and Naraku's scent disappeared. _

_Inuyasha slumped against a nearby tree. _

"_Minoru is working with Naraku? So there never was another demon slayer village! But, why would they want Sango? I need to go tell the others!" _

"_Going so soon?" said a voice. It was Minoru. Inuyasha stood up._

"_Who the hell do you think you are? Why are you working with Naraku? What do you want with Sango?" Minoru gave a load laugh._

"_You truly are a half demon." He said. Inuyasha scowled and glared at him._

"_What the hell does that have to do with anything?" _

"_You weren't able to pick up my scent. I've hidden it very well, but I must say that I was a little scared when I found out you were half dog demon. I guess I was wrong." _

_Then something clicked in Inuyasha's head. _

"_You're a demon!" he yelled. _

"_So now you figure it out? It's too bad that it's too late. I can't have you blowing my cover to the others, so why don't we just get rid of your short term memory?" _

_In less than a blink of an eye, Minoru had pinned Inuyasha against the tree, his hand holding his neck. Inuyasha tried to claw Minoru's hands away from his neck, but had no success. Minoru accumulated an evil smirk on his features. He brought his other hand up to the top of Inuyasha's head, and placed his fingers in special positions. Then, with all his might, he pressed down. Inuyasha let out a cry from the pain, but was cut short when he passed out. Minoru let go and allowed Inuyasha's unconscious body to drop to the ground. _

"_You'll wake up in a few minutes, not remembering anything about this. You just sit here, I have to go check on a little surprise I have for your friend Miroku."_

_And with an evil laugh in his throat, he left Inuyasha there. _

Minoru smiled as he remembered the events that had occurred just that morning. He was on his horse, Sango sitting behind him, her head to his back. Everything had gone perfectly. He had his Shikon shard, and now he was taking the demon slayer to Naraku.

However, for our friend Sango, things had not gone so perfectly. Just yesterday, there no doubt in her mind that she was going to chose Miroku, and now, here she was, on the back of a horse, heading to the other demon slayer village...with Minoru. It was strange though. Even though she had seen Miroku with another woman, even though he always cheated, and even though Minoru was pretty much everything any girl would want in a man, right now, she felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

'You need to forget about Miroku...' she thought, 'he doesn't care about you, he never did...everything he said, everything he did was a lie.'

Tears began to flow down her face, there was nothing she could do to stop them. She didn't want to forget Miroku! He hurt her, that was a plain fact, but she still felt the same way about him, but she hadn't realized it until now.

And it was too late.

"Are you alright?" asked Minoru. They had come to a stop, which Sango hadn't noticed at all. She raised her head and quickly wiped away her tears. She put on a fake smile and tried to erase all traces of sadness from her face.

"I'm fine Minoru, really, just dwelling on past mistakes is all..." the tears were coming back, and it took every ounce of her strength to hold them back. He turned to face her and moved some of her hair behind her ear.

"Sango, I understand how you must be feeling right now, but listen to me when I say this. Soon, it'll be all over, and then he'll never come to mind again." He brought her face over and gave her a kiss on the check before turning back around and getting their ride moving again.

'It'll be over alright, after Naraku's done with you.' Minoru smirked and glanced at his right are, where he had inserted the shard he had received from Naraku. He could feel a bit of numbness in his arm, but paid it no mind. He figured that his body was just adapting to the new added power source in his bloodstream.

'Not much longer now...'

Back at the campsite, Inuyasha was finally beginning to come back to the conscious world. Kagome shook him harder to help him awake, and it defiantly worked.

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" he said, throwing her grasp on him. He sat up and stretched his left arm.

"Inuyasha, what just happened?" asked Miroku. Kagome, wondering the same thing, added

"You just passed out a few minutes ago for no reason." Inuyasha suddenly got back in the game, and shot up to his feet.

'If Naraku's scent disappeared with him before, then now that I smell it again...' He suddenly pulled Kagome and Miroku up to their feet.

"Let's go, Naraku's near here!" he said, and he pulled them as he began to dart through the forest.

**W00T! it took me forever to write this thing (as you know) and I'm sorry, but I really needed a break. Hopefully I can update more, but I've just been really tired lately, sorry guys. Oh well, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Talking With Naraku

**Hey people! (Everyone throws stones at me and yells 'where the hell have you been?) AHHHHHH! OK OK I'M SORRY! Anyway, I'm here and here's yer chapter mmkay? **

Inuyasha darted through the trees, under branches and over stones. Naraku was nearby and there was no way in hell that Inuyasha was going to let him get away. Right behind him were Kagome and Miroku, trying desperately to keep up with his pace. Well, Kagome was. Miroku was running only slightly slower than Inuyasha. After all, this whole thing was concerning Sango.

Inuyasha began to run faster as he closed in on the scent. They were so close. Inuyasha burst through one last bush, and found a small clearing.

"Hahahaha, come to see me, have you Inuyasha?" said Naraku. Miroku and Kagome shortly followed Inuyasha.

"And you've brought company! Now this is wonderful." He mocked. Inuyasha gave a low growl. Now maybe he could get some information about that bastard.

('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') 

Sango suddenly felt the horse come to a stop. She tapped Minoru's shoulder gently, trying to get his attention.

"Why did we stop?"

Minoru looked back at her with a loving smile. He pointed up to the sky, telling her to look in that direction. She did as he gestured and saw the orange sky that was getting darker by the minute.

"It's almost dark," he said, "I think that now we should get some rest."

Sango did really feel like sleeping at all tonight. So much had happened that day that Sango was still having a hard time accepting everything. I mean, after all, she had see Miroku kissing...

She shook her head to try and rid herself of the memory. She then looked at Minoru and returned his smile.

"Yes, you're right. We should stop."

('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') 

"Where is Sango?" Inuyasha said, reaching for his sword. Naraku laughed at the three of them, loving every minute of this.

"How should I know, she's your comrade, not mine."

"Don't be stupid Naraku, I know about you and Minoru!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome and Miroku gasped.

"What did you say?" Asked Kagome. Inuyasha pointed at Naraku giving him a menacing glare.

"This bastard is paying Minoru to take Sango to him. I heard their little conversation today, so they erased my memory!"

A strong wind blew past them as Kagome and Miroku stood there in shock. However for Miroku, it was more rage than shock. That bastard Minoru was working for Naraku to get Sango, but why? What the hell did Naraku want with Sango?

"But you weren't suppose to get it back either. Maybe I was a fool to hire Minoru." Said Naraku.

"I could take on that weak demon anytime."

"He's a DEMON?" screamed Miroku. There was no way in hell that this was happening. Sango had not only been stolen from him, but she was with some demon who was working with Naraku?

"He couldn't have been that weak if he brought you to your knees, eh Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha growled louder, trying to keep his anger in check. After all, attacking now would be pointless since Naraku was inside his barrier. All that he could do was question the other half demon and hope to get answers

"Shut up Naraku. Where the hell is Sango?"

Naraku smirked as a small laugh emitted from his throat.

"If all is going well, then she should be with Minoru, who's going to knock her out and bring her to my castle."

"Do you want to kill her?" yelled Kagome. Naraku stood there with a smile on his face, soaking in their pain like nice hot tea.

"Well, it seems your little mate is smarter than she looks Inuyasha. I must say that I'm very impressed."

Inuyasha was about to reach his breaking point. Who the hell did Naraku think he was insulting Kagome like that?

And he wasn't the only one boiling over.

"Naraku!" shouted Miroku, "I swear if you come anyway where near Sango..."

"You're not exactly in the position to say that, now are you monk?" The demon replied in a mocking tone of voice. Miroku grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"If you really want to save your beloved comrade, I'd stop talking to me, and actually get going to find her. After all, I don't know how much more time she has. As a matter of fact, neither do you."

Naraku cackled evilly as his pink barrier turned red, then disappeared completely. Miroku stared at the spot where Naraku once stood, an angry glare on his face.

A cool breeze swept over them like it would have a field of wheat. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to go and get Sango before she gets killed!" he said. He crouched down in from of Kagome, giving her his back so that she could climb on.

"Alright. Let's go." She said. Kagome got onto his back. As he stood up, he looked over at Miroku who hadn't budged.

"Hey, the longer we wait, the less time we have to save her, now let's go."

He looked over at his half demon companion and his friend on his back. Miroku gave a smile and nodded.

"Right."

('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') ('-' ) ( '-') 

Sango sat with Minoru under a tall tree. They were in a comfortable spot with a few bushes growing near by and of course more trees. It was one of those nights where you could close your eyes and it seems like you're in a totally different world. This kind of night was defiantly Sango's favorite.

But, she wasn't enjoying it like she usually did.

It was probably because on beautiful nights like this, she and Miroku would always be the last two people up. And they would stare at the sky until they fell asleep. Even though this was done in utter silence, just the mere presence of each other was enough to stabilize them both.

Tonight though, she was with someone else, and the feeling was far from the same.

She was sitting next to Minoru as he draped his arm around her shoulders. He was looking up at the sky like she was, though different thoughts were going through his mind.

'It's almost time. Naraku should be back at his castle by now, and the barrier isn't that far from here. I'll let the wench fall asleep before I make her unconscious. She'll put up less of a fight then.'

Sango couldn't help but feel like this was wrong. The whole situation was wrong! She shouldn't be here with Minoru! She should be back with her Inuyasha, Kagome, and...

"Miroku."

"What?" asked Minoru. Sango looked at him, surprise apparent on her face.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about him." Minoru took his hand and rubbed her cheek with the back of it.

"Sango, it's ok. You made the right decision, trust me."

She wanted to believe that Minoru was right, but she knew that he wasn't. Every time that he would touch her face or any part of her body, she get a sickening feeling in her stomach. She'd get the same feeling when he tried to talk sweetly to her, or when he looked at her in an adoring manor.

But with Miroku, it was the total opposite. When he touched her, it was more like butterflies in her stomach, the kind you like to get. When he talked to her, it was like heaven on earth, and there were seldom things that she loved more than when Miroku stared at her, though she'd never show it.

Maybe she should start.

Sango took Minoru's hand away from her face, and off of her shoulders. This caused him to raise an eyebrow. She took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Minoru, I want you to take me back to our friends."

He smirked at her statement as though it was a hilarious joke.

"Are you kidding?"

Sango's eyes were hidden under her bangs as she slowly shook her head no.

"I'm sorry about this whole thing, but I really made a mistake by coming with you. I want you to take me back."

A cold silence fell over the scene. A small rustle was heard as the wind blew through the trees. Minoru lowered his head and began to laugh. It was small at first, then it got louder.

Sango couldn't help but stare in awe as the man in front of her continued to laugh and chuckle t her idea. How in the seven hells was this even remotely funny? As a matter of fact, he should be upset since he was the one in love with her!

"Minoru, why are you laughing?" she said in a slightly irritated tone. She reached over to his shoulder and grabbed on, trying to get him to look at her. Instead, He grabbed her wrist and twisted it, not enough to break it, but enough to get her to cry out in pain.

"Ahhh! Minoru, what the hell are you doing?"

Minoru was still laughing. He stood up, still not showing his face, pulling Sango up with him. She was getting a little scared, but she instead put on her game face, showing no fear, just anger.

He quickly, much faster than Sango perceived, pushed Sango up against the rough trunk of the tree behind them, pushing her still twisted wrist against her body, pinning her to the object behind her. Minoru was pushing so hard that it was getting hard to breathe.

"Mi...no...ru..." she said, desperately trying to get some air in her lungs. He slowly lifted his head to reveal his face, which had one of the most evil expressions Sango had ever seen. His eyes had turned a dark red color and he had grown some fangs in his teeth. His once human nails grew long and pointed, making him look even worse.

"What...are...you?" she managed. Minoru showed off more of his serrated teeth to the young demon slayer, as he began to explain.

"My dear, haven't you figured it out yet? I'm a demon, and one of the worst kind. In exchange for a shard of the Shikon Jewel, I promised Naraku that I would bring you to him. This whole thing has been a set up to get you to him. Isn't that great?"

Sango felt like all the blood in her body drained at that minute. She didn't have any weapons with her, nor did he comrades know where she was. Sango realized that it was likely that she was going to die here. She couldn't help but think about Miroku.

'Well, at least he won't be sad. After all, they all think that I'm being swept away by some prince who's taking me to close peace between villages.'

"Oh, and before I knock you unconscious, I think that there's something you might want to know."

Sango looked at him, still trying to escape his hold.

"That guy you like, Miroku or whatever, that girl that you saw him with was just some woman I hired to make it seem like he was cheating on you. I'm pretty smart huh?"

Sango felt her heart skip a beat. That whole thing was a set up? Then that meant that Miroku really did lover her, and that he was telling the truth! But now, since she hadn't believed him, she was going to die without him, and she was going to be alone.

"It was far from smart," she said, "It was...I stupid plot to lead me on!"

Minoru smirked and placed his hand on her head. He placed the pads of his fingers on specific spots and looked back at her. He smiled at her, and the last thing she heard was

"But it worked, didn't it?"

The demon pressed down very roughly, causing the girl to fall forward into his arms. She was limp, but not dead. After all, he had a deal with Naraku.

He got back on the horse, Sango in his lap, and was about to get started, when he heard someone shout from behind him.

"DON'T MOVE YOU SLIMY BASTARD!"

**So, here we go, we're approaching the final chapters after a long time. Oh well, it's nice to have one less thing to update.**

**You: But you barely do that anyway!**

**Me: but that's not important, what is important is Viz has a new logo**

**You: That logo is like almost a year old, how is it new?**

**Me: Review please!**


	9. No Matter Who You Are

**T-T le story is almost done...I am so sad... oh well, I have to write it, not mourn about it! Anyway, here you go, and let's see how all of this turns out!**

Minoru glanced back over his shoulder, wondering who was screaming. As he turned his head, an arrow flew by, just barely grazing his nose. He realized who it was, and smirked. It was about time that they came to stop him.

He finished turning his head and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku running towards him. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back, a bow in her hand. Miroku was running right next to them.

'So, she's the one that shot the arrow.' He thought. He got of the horse and placed Sango on the ground on her back.

"We'll have to postpone our little trip for a few minutes, ok?" he said to Sango's unconscious body. Though there was no reply, he still smiled and turned back to the small party charging at him.

Inuyasha and the others stopped about fifteen feet away from the demon. Kagome got off of Inuyasha as he drew his sword.

"There's no use in hiding you bastard! We know your secret!" he yelled. Minoru tried to play innocent, and said

"Secret? What on earth are you talking about Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scoffed at the demon's remark.

"Don't play stupid, I remember that little talk you had with Naraku."

Minoru frowned a little and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, your memory loss ended a little more quickly than expected. No matter."

Inuyasha growled at Minoru. This guy was going down. Miroku was thinking the same thing.

"Where's Sango?" he yelled to Minoru. The demon simply laughed and replied

"She's fine for now, but once I'm done with you three, it's straight to Naraku!"

Miroku looked on the ground and could see Sango's unconscious body behind Minoru. He clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. This was all his fault. How the hell could he have let things get this far out of hand?

Inuyasha continued to glare at Minoru. He couldn't wait for the battle to begin.

'This guy has to have a weakness.' He thought. He went through everything in his memory that he had about Minoru, but didn't find anything that he could really use. He thought a little harder, especially about that conversation he had overheard between Minoru and Naraku.

Wait, that was it!

Inuyasha suddenly remembered something. After Minoru had left the sight where he had been speaking to Naraku, Naraku said something.

"Enjoy your crystallized poison."

Naraku had given Minoru a fake Shikon shard instead of a real one! It was just like the time when Inuyasha had to fight Koga, and he had the fake shard. That meant that...

'The poison should be taking effect soon! If we can keep him going long enough in battle, the poison should kill him!'

Inuyasha looked back at Miroku.

"Hey, I'll take this guy away from here, and you and Kagome go take care of Sango."

Miroku shook his head.

"No, I have a score to settle with this guy."

"Listen, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. I have a plan to get rid of this guy once and for all, and you have no part in it."

Kagome put her hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"It's alright. Let Inuyasha handle Minoru."

Miroku looked off and reluctantly nodded. Inuyasha looked at Minoru and glared.

"Hey demon, why don't you and I settle this one on one?"

Minoru laughed at the question as though it were a hilarious joke.

"You really are a fool Inuyasha! Fine, I accept your challenge!"

Inuyasha began to rush at Minoru, who quickly dodged the attack. Following Inuyasha were Kagome and Miroku, who rushed over to Sango's side. Inuyasha was trying to get Minoru farther away from the others, and was slowly succeeding.

'He's had that stupid shard all day, and knowing him, he's already put it in. He shouldn't last too much longer.' Thought Inuyasha.

He quickly slashed through the air and cried "Wind Scar!". The long streak of yellow light flew towards Minoru, who crossed his arms in front of him and made a small barrier around his body, which caused the Wind Scar to be deflected.

Minoru was about to mock Inuyasha's feeble attempt to hurt him, when he felt a searing pain go through his arm.

'What the hell is that?' he thought, but tried to brush it off. After all, a very angry half demon was still coming at him.

Back with the others, Miroku and Kagome were sitting on opposite sides of Sango. She was laid out flat on her back, and the other two were trying to think of a way to wake her up.

Kagome tried to wake her up by calling her name by her ear. Obviously, that didn't work. She took her scarf from her uniform and wet it with some water that she had in a small water bottle she had in her pocket.

Kagome placed the wet scarf on Sango's forehead, hoping that the cold feeling would wake her. Unfortunately, no dice.

"Well, can you think of anything?" she asked Miroku, who had just been staring at Sango's sleeping figure the whole time.

"Just staring at her isn't going to wake her up Miroku." She said. Miroku looked at Kagome and then back at Sango. There had to be some way to get her up. A surprise might work, but what kind?

'Maybe if I...'

Miroku leaned down and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Sango...wake up...it's me, Miroku..."

Kagome watched as Sango's fingers twitched a little in reaction to Miroku's voice. She watched her face, and it visibly regained some color, and something else that it seemed to be lacking from before.

"C'mon, we came all the way out here to rescue you, the least you could so is open your eyes and thank us."

It seemed like a small smile was forming on Sango's face. Miroku saw the little smile and smiled himself.

"I know that you probably still hate me because of what I did, but that wasn't my fault. I was set up, I swear. I don't want to go with anyone else, but you."

Sango's eyes started to open a little, but she immediately closed them again. She wanted to hear what else he had to say.

"I was set up by that bastard Minoru, and I swear, I'd kill him myself, but Inuyasha's taking care of that so I can be here by you. Guess it worked out fine huh? Since this is where I want to be anyway."

Sango blushed a little, but tried not to, since it would give away here cover. She tried to keep a straight face, hoping that no one would notice. She was wrong, defiantly. Miroku looked over to Kagome, who nodded.

"Inuyasha went that way, so I'll go look for him. He might need my help." With that, she got up and ran off in Inuyasha's direction. Miroku looked back at Sango, who was still pretending to be unconscious.

"I know that you're conscious Sango. You can give it up."

Sango opened her eyes, embarrassed that she had been so obvious. She sat up and turned her head from him.

"I'm sorry about this." She said. "I should have believed you when you told me he set you up. I was too quick to judge."

Miroku smiled and took her hand.

"It's alright, I forgive you."

She smiled back at him. Being here with Miroku again was just what she wanted. How could she have chosen some demon over him?

"So, I'm guessing that you've chosen me over Minoru now?" Sango laughed a little, but nodded. Miroku smiled and leaned in and gave Sango a kiss on the cheek. She immediately started blushing and stared at him.

"C'mon, we should go help the others."

He stood up and helped her onto her feet, and they took off in the same direction that Kagome did.

Where the fight was taking place, Kagome and Inuyasha didn't need much help. When she had arrived, Inuyasha had whispered the plan to her, which she followed immediatly. They weren't really trying to hit him, they just needed him to move around a lot, and what better way of doing that than by making him dodge attacks? Minoru stood there on the ground, staring at the both of them. He clenched his fist, trying to create a counter presse to the horrible feeling in his arm.

That pain was starting to get really annoying. It was becoming increasingly worse as he moved around more, though he wasn't sure why. Could it be that the Shikon shard wasn't reacting with his body? It felt like a small explosion happened in his arm, which made him grab it as he cried out in pain.

From the wound he had created by putting the shard there in the first place, blood began to trickle. He lifted his sleeve and went pale at what he saw.

His whole arm had turned purple, with the exception of the red blood coming from his wound.

'This shard is going to kill me!'

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the demon in front of them, as he began to break down, and fell to his knees. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who nodded. She returned the arrow in her hand to her quiver, and put her bow around her shoulder. Inuyasha sheithed his sword and looked back at Minoru.

"You know, you really should have seen this coming."

Minoru looked up at Inuyasha, breathing heavily.What did he mean by that?

"Naraku has decived you," said Kagome, "That shard that he's givien you is actually a crystallized poison."

Minoru's already pale skin grew even more pale. A poison? No wonder all of this was happening! That bastard Naraku tricked him!

"You're pretty much a dead man. By moving around so much during our fight, you just helped spread the poison throughout your veins"

Minoru looked at the ground. How could he have been so stupid? A sharp pain ran up his arm and another yelp came from his throat. It was obvious that there wasn't much time left for him. He looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, I guess that that's how it is." he said, "It's too bad really. I was going to use those shards to regain my demonic body."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"This is not my actual form as you can guess. About ten years ago, I was reaking havoc on a village, and the preistess who was there sealed me inside of this body. That's why Inuyasha didn't smell any demonic scent on me, and none of you could sense my aura."

It was starting to make sense now.

"While I was trying to find a way to release myself from this body, I came across a demon named Naraku. He promised me two Shikon Jewel shards in exchange for some assistance. I hoped that the shards could return me to my former self, but I guess I'll never know."

Another jolt went through Minoru's arm which caused him to let out another cry. More blood dripped down his arm, which was becoming more black by the second. Kagome watched in horror as Minoru grabbed his blackening arm, tears begining to form in his eyes.

"You don't have a lot of time left." said Inuyasha, "maybe a minute or two."

Minoru looked up at him and smirked, squinting because of the pain.

"Well, we can't live forever, now can we?"

There was a tapping sound coming from not too far away, just before Sango and Miroku showed up, and saw the scene of Minoru.

"What the hell is wrong with his arm?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha explained about Naraku's trick and the poison. Sango was close to tears after Inuyasha had finished. Minoru may have been a no good bastard, but this was no way to die. She knelt down in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry that this is happening to you." she said, glancing down at his arm. Minoru smiled a bit and laughed.

"I nearly kill you, and you feel sorry about my death? You people really are a bunch of fools." He cringed at a last surge of pain and fell forward into Sango's arms.

"Humans really are strange."

Minoru's body went limp in Sango's arms.

**Yep, next chapter is the last one if all goes as planed. Review please!**


	10. I Love You

**(trumpets sound) TADA! It's the last chapter!!! Dude, this story has done better than I ever thought it would (I thought 30 reviews at most) and I am really happy! If I could make it to 100 reviews after this, I would rejoice till the end of time! Anyway, here we go, and thanks again!**

It had been two days since Minoru had died.

They had given him a proper burial, and his grave lay under a beautiful tree on hill. Sango was the one who had asked Miroku to perform the service. She couldn't help but feel sympathy for the demon that was tricked like Naraku, just like the rest of them. Perhaps they weren't so different after all.

They had returned to the campsite by morning, and ever since then, everyone seemed a little livelier. Inuyasha returned to his normal self, except for a few kisses between him and Kagome. Kagome was busy planning things for the wedding between Sango and Miroku. She spent most of the two days in the village getting everything that they needed (including a priest) to set up around the lake.

Miroku was of course feeling wonderful, since now he and Sango were free to live together and get married without any other interruptions, and Sango...

Did I say everyone? I meant all but one. Sango seemed to be a little down ever since they had returned. She hadn't been talking much, and she'd been eating even less. Everyone tried to ask her what was wrong, but she never revealed what she was feeling.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Kagome, trying to rub her friend's back to get her to feel more comfortable. Sango turned her head away and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me Kagome."

Even though Inuyasha and Kagome listened to her and tried to leave her alone, Miroku wasn't having it. He stayed with her for the majority of the first day, and when they went to bed, he slept right next to her. One the second day though, something was wrong...

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Miroku felt strange as his body began to wake up. He had yet to open his eyes, and he could already tell that something was wrong. There seemed to be something lacking in the air around him, and as he opened his eyes, he could see why.

Sango was nowhere in sight.

He jolted up and looked around. Kagome was sleeping by what used to be the fire, and Inuyasha was sleeping in his usual tree. Sango was nowhere in sight.

He stood up and tried to look through the trees, as though he could just look at them and find her. Obviously, he had no luck.

Kagome shifted a bit in her sleeping bag, causing Miroku's attention to turn to her. Would Kagome know where Sango was? No, she had been sleeping.

Maybe...

He glanced in the direction of the half demon. Miroku walked over slowly to the tree, trying to let Inuyasha sleep as long as possible, thought it wasn't worth the effort.

"She's that way." He said, pointing in the direction to the right of Miroku. "She took off this morning. She was crying."

Miroku felt a sharp pain in his heart, as though someone had stabbed him. He felt a little color disappear from his skin has he began like there was a hole in his heart.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "I could smell the scent of tears as she ran into the woods."

Miroku couldn't imagine what Sango could be upset about. After all, Minoru was gone, they had made up, and tomorrow was...

Tomorrow they were getting married...could that have something to do with it?

Miroku thanked Inuyasha and headed off in the direction he pointed to. He walked at a normal pace. He would have been walking faster if there weren't so much on his mind.

Why was Sango crying? What could make her so upset? Did it have something to do with him?

He was focusing so much on all of this, he barely paid attention to the scenery that was around him. If he did pay attention, he would have noticed that this path was a special one.

It was the path to the lake.

This didn't hit him until he walked into a wall of bushes. At first, he was startled and confused, but then it clicked in his mind. He walked through the shrubbery and saw the glistening water and rushing waterfall.

Close to the edge of the water, was Sango, hugging her knees and looking out onto the surface of the lake. Miroku walked over to her quietly.

"Why'd you come out here?" he asked calmly. Sango's head jerked up to see Miroku standing there. She quickly stood up and cleared her throat.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You were gone when I woke up. I was worried about you."

Sango looked back onto the water. It seemed to have all of her attention.

"Inuyasha told me you were crying, and it's no secret that you've been upset since we've returned."

Sango refused to answer him. Miroku reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Sango, tell me what's wrong."

There was a twinge on her heart. If she told him, he might be upset...he might not love her anymore.

"No." she said. Miroku was visibly hurt by this. He squeezed her hand a little. Sango looked at him now, her eyes beginning to water. He tried again, looking straight into her eyes.

"Sango please, I want to help you. Tell me what's wrong." She didn't want him to know, but she didn't want him to think she was trying to hurt him either.

"Alright," Said Miroku, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, "You don't have to tell me, I trust you."

Sango's heart skipped a beat. Hr trusted her. But, that was the thing...

"Miroku...there is a problem." She gently pushed him off of her.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened. I mean, when I saw you with that other woman, I immediately jumped to conclusions and didn't even let you explain. Because of that, we were all almost killed."

Miroku just looked at her. "But you already apologized for that." He said. Sango shook her head.

"Miroku, what I mean is, I'm scared that I won't trust you again, and that I'll do something stupid. I'm afraid that I won't be able to believe you again, and you'll hate me!"

Sango's eyes overflowed with water and the tears streamed down her face. Miroku was surprised. Sango was upset about something like that?

"Sango, how could you think that I could hate you?" he asked. He wiped her eyes with his hand. She just stared at him, confused about what he said.

"Sango, there isn't anything you could do to make me hate you. I know that you're still cautious about me, after all, all I ever did around you was flirt with other women. But Sango, we can work on that together! It's nothing to get so worked up about."

More tears flowed down her face as she tried to speak again.

"Miroku, I don't want us to hate each other over some stupid reason. I want us to be happy together!"

Miroku smiled at her and rubbed her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"We'll be fine Sango."

She brought her hand up to hold his. She held his hand to her face.

"How do you know? How do you know that we'll do this and then regret it forever?"

Miroku shook his head. He was a little surprised that Sango hadn't gotten this before.

"Because I love you."

Sango returned his smile and rubbed her face in his hand. Miroku was always knew what she needed to hear.

She leaned in and kissed him. He was a little surprised at first, but quickly kissed back. They pulled away, and Sango smiled at him again.

"I love you too."

Miroku put his arm around her waist and planted another kiss on her forehead.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it."

They stood there like that for a while, just looking at the water, then at each other, then back again.

"You know, Kagome gave me something yesterday that I was supposed to give to you. She was hopping it would cheer you up."

Sango watched as Miroku pulled out a silver chain with a silver charm from his robes.

"What is it? A necklace?" she asked, taking it from his hand. Miroku nodded. Sango turned around so that Miroku could put it on for her. It took him a minute to figure out how to work the clip, but he got it eventually and got it to hang beautifully around her neck.

She picked up the charm with her hands and pointed her eyes down trying to get the best view of it.

"It's half of a heart." She said, "What does it mean?"

Miroku pulled out his necklace that he had already put on and showed it to her. It was the other half of the heart.

"It means that you are part of me, and I'm part of you. And when we're together..."

He leaned down and showed her by connecting her necklace with his.

"We're one." She finished. Miroku gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Exactly."

They walked back to the campsite, Miroku's arm still around her waist. Sango felt more confident now. She was now surer than ever of what she wanted.

"Do you still want to postpone the wedding?" He asked. Sango smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"No, I think tomorrow is a wonderful day to do it."

Miroku hugged her a little closer to him. They were really going to go through with this. And to be honest, he never thought they would.

As they walked into the campsite and were greeted by their friends, they made a silent vow.

Though tomorrow was the day of their wedding, they would always know this day, to be their true anniversary.

**THE END! I thought it was cool, and I hope you did to! Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope you'll take the time to review! Bye Bye!**

**Quotes from: Carlos Mencia**

"**Dee Dee Dee!"**

"**Look, I don't make fun of people who are born retarded. I make fun of people who were born, and are NOW retarded." **

"**When you see something that defies the laws of physics like fire on water, that's God telling you 'GET THE #$ OUT!'"**


End file.
